Question and answer (Q&A) sessions following presentations often require presenters to re-display particular slides so that audience members can ask questions about them. It is sometimes time-consuming and frustrating for audience members to communicate with presenters to re-display a desired slide. Language issues, ambiguous references, and slide advance latencies all contribute to errors in identifying the desired slide. For example, an audience member typically relies on their recollection of a slide that was already presented to propose a question to the presenter at various points during a presentation or meeting. In other situations, when an audience member asks a question during a presentation of slides, the presenter must navigate through already presented slides to select and redisplay the slide at issue. This typically involves the presenter having to revert back through presented slides one-by-one, looking for the correct slide. At the end of the question and answer session, the presenter must again navigate through the slides one-by-one to return to the current slide and resume the presentation. It can be a time-consuming, awkward and frustrating experience for both the presenter and audience members if questions are raised during the presentation.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that allows an audience member to select presented materials for redisplay so that they can ask a question or make a point about the materials with minimal disruption to the presentation and without wasting the time of the presenter and other audience members.